Started with a Bang!
by dessy68
Summary: When hermione faints, she wakes up with a certain sexy slytherin by her side. She is disgusted by this and all his attempts to flirt. Until later that day in hogsmede, they hit it of! No LEMONS YET!
1. Chapter 1

**Sneak peak; when hermione faints on a school trip to hogsmede she wakes up with a concerned draco beside her, she is disgusted by this and repells all his attempts to flirt!**  
><strong>later that day they begin to hit it of in a library! <strong>

**No lemons YET!**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) SO HEY YALL<strong>

**It's Sav-Dog HERE OMG FIRST FUCKING FAN FIC, HOW EXCITING!**

**DRAMIONE ALL THE BLOODY WAY! AHAHA AND REMEMBER REVIEW UNLESS U R A HATER THEN YOU SHOULD READ MY PROFILE ANYWAY!**

**Ily u all xoxoxoxox**

**BTWS this is set in 6****th****year at Hogwarts, scrap all the Draco voldi crap for now and enjoy**

Ps even though I love it , I DON'T OWN HP kthanksbye

**Chapter1**

"Granger? Wake up, hahaha such a goof" It was a familiar voice one I needed to hear it calmed me oh so much. I realised the darkness was because my eyes where shut. So I opened them to a beautiful scene of tall snowy grassy mountains surrounding a long and vast river which sparkled in the effervescent sunlight, I blinked, and then once more to adjust my eyes. I now realised that leaning over me was a young boy with blond hair and grey eyes filled with concern, it was Draco Malfoy. I found this very odd, we never got along and now he was lying over in some deserted forest, lake area, I wasn't dumb and this was a creepy scenario.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I yelled pulling myself from underneath him,

"Why the fucks are we alone?" I got my wand out of my pocket. "Whoa chill out Granger seriously if anyone sees us together they may get the wrong idea, remember i can't stand you" He smirked; I hated it when he smirked. He was extremely fine but arrogant and completely perverted. "Although it is cold and I could use someone to snuggle up to" he winked and I vomited in my mouth a little bit. "Oh shove off" I noticed in the distance our classes, so I ran of in that direction.

Draco followed; he was really beginning to bug me! "So do you want to know why I was lying on top of you?" He smirked again, Oh god I swear I was going to punch him. "I didn't ask, and frankly I don't want to know" I proclaimed and kept walking. " well you fainted so I had to give you CPR in other words mouth to mouth, but then we got into and yeah, you hit your head so you wouldn't remember" Draco laughed hysterically, if that was true I was washing my mouth out with soap and hand sanitiser! "I distinctly remember not asking!" he was still laughing "Oh its fun teasing you granger! And don't worry I wouldn't kiss your mood blood mouth any day anywhere! …. You just fainted so I waited with you." He walked of ahead of me, and I had no choice but to follow.

When we rejoined the group, we where greeted by many questions and stupid assumptions. So many things had gone on in the last 20 minutes I hadn't even had time to think about what I saw when I fainted. It was my parents crying, they looked so sad and where kneeling beside a coffin, I didn't know who's and frankly I didn't want to. I became engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ron coming up behind me. "Hey Mione, were where you?" Ron looked concerned, and I could see Lavender eyeing me off from behind a bunch of hufflepuffs." Oh nothing, I just didn't eat this morning so, got a little dizzy and fainted. Shouldn't you be over with lavender, she looks a little disturbed" I ignored Ron and walked ahead. I don't know what came over our relationship; he just made me so mad all the time. All he did lately was snog lavender and even worse…..Yes ok I walked in on him that's why we weren't talking.

* * *

><p>The day continued slowly much the same; our visit to Hogsmede was uneventful. Harry didn't come, he had an assignment due and Ron was off with Lavender. So I decided to go to the towns library, I needed a good new book. I ran my finger along the spines of the book, they where hard and dusty against my finger. Through the gaps in the shelves I noticed blond hair tilted downwards, clearly emerged in a book. I pushed aside a couple of books, and found a pair of big grey eyes starring up at me. Shit! I quickened my pace and threw myself behind a shelf a few aisles away from Draco's. I was breathing heavily now, I really didn't want to have to confront him anymore today, he had a way of making me feel so stupid, and thoughtless when I was around him. All that came to mind at these times was him. I can not believe I just thought that! I decided it was safe to pull aside a few more books and make sure the coast was clear, I pushed them aside and saw nothing, and he must not have been interested in my being there at all. I lost grip of the book in my hand and it fell open to the page on Azkaban to reveal a screaming man! I jumped suddenly and fell backwards against the shelf, hitting my head and landing under a pile of loose books!<p>

"Need some help?" Oh god it was that warm deep voice again, echoing through my head causing me a migraine. "I'm fine!" that came out really quite angry, I don't care if I'm rude to him, I made myself think! "Wow you really must of hit your head because clearly, you're stuck" he said smartly, whilst hoisting a few of the bigger books of me.

Finally I emerged, not scarred from the experience. "So why are you in a library, shouldn't you be off somewhere snogging pansy?" I said fiercely. "I got tired of my friends, they are intellectually inept so I decided to come down here to get a book for potions, If that's alright with you" he smirked and continued of down the aisle, " by the way, I saw you spying on me" he winked his amazing grey eyes at me." I was not! You can't just leave the conversation at that!" I yelled "Oh but I just did, and now I'm changing the subject, so why aren't you with your friends Hermione?" That was unexpected he used my name! Not mudblood, or Granger, my first name, and the way he said it sounded so casual as if he had been using it my whole life." Wait, what you can't just…..Garr…. well harry isn't here and Ron is with Lavender." I lowered my volume and calmly contributed to the conversation. "Personally I have always found her a bit clingy for my taste; dumb to, smart girls are great if available." Draco smirked again "did you just tell me your type?" I asked, " I think I just did, natural to, I don't really like to much make up, oh and wavy hair is a definite upside" Was he joking, I mean seriously he practically just described me. "Anyway Hermione I have to go find my possie, wouldn't want them to miss me to much" He walked towards me and gave me a casual hug "I had fun today" he smiled flashing his perfect white teeth and walked away. Leaving me with a feeling of, confusion longing and the idea that this year was going to be an interesting Year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dears ahahah did ya like me first chapter! REVIEW my pretties lol jks I couldn't really give a fffffff I just wanna no if ppl r reading it ****! So im excited about my next chapter , if you haven't already noticed im fast paced in my stories I hate all that mushie 5 paragraph sentence of expressions of love! I like it QUICK AND HEART WRENCHING! Sweet**

**I don't own the amazing hp ya day a da! ENJOY**

I slept great that night, I was undisturbed by any nightmares, or screaming images! Just me and my sweet, sweet dream! Ginny was already up running, she had gotten dressed in her robes, and a few extra sweat tops as it was getting quite cold outside. "Morning Mione" she smiled at me, and gathered a few of her books "your awfully cheery this morning, Spend the night with Dean?" I laughed and Ginny looked serious again. "I can't keep it in any longer! Promise you won't tell!" Ginny sat down beside me looking concerned! "I would never! So spill" I giggled like some childish 10 year old. "I'm cheating, on dean and I feel wonderful! Is that normal?" Ginny starred at me with wide eyes. "Wow Gin never knew you had it in you. I suppose whoever your with should make you happy, so who is he?" Ginny smiled and almost screamed "Harry Potter! Ah he is amazing omg, I feel like a women!" "Ginny to much information" we giggled until we heard Harry in the common room calling us down.

"Morning girls" harry called as I saw him sneak a wink at Ginny "sleep well" he asked. "Fine thanks harry, but I think Ginny did even better" I winked at him and continued down the stairs leaving harry with a puzzled look on his face. I laughed and grabbed Harry's arm yanking him out of the portrait hole. "So where is Ronikins this morning" harry was smiling now to "He has been with lavender all night, so I haven't seen him" I giggled some more and without realising it bumped into a group of fast moving slytherins who all had sour looks on their faces." Watch where your going, seriously Parkinson did your mothers heroin addiction during pregnancy effect your sight!" harry yelled as Pansy was leading the group. "At least I have parents Potter!" The group laughed all except one. "Hey Hermione" Draco smiled at me and I smiled back, I was in that much of a good mood! "Ewe Hermione" echoed the group as if the name was poison to their ears. "Hey Draco" I smirked. "What the fuck Hermione" harry whispered. "Hey I have to go to the library and these retards don't want to come, Care to join me?" Draco asked passionately "Sure I guess, harry I needed to get a book anyway" I patted him on the back "Catch you later", I once gain left harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

Draco and I walked in silence for a while, until finally he stopped and turned to me. At this point in time, we where standing in the east wing of the castle and know one was around. "I didn't really want to go to the library Hermione" he looked concerned. " I just wanted a quiet place to talk" he smiled and sat me down on a nearby bench next to him; it was surprising how willing I was. "Well its quiet her and what do you want to talk about?" I smiled warmly "Well its not so much what I wanted to say, merely do" Draco smirked and winked at the same time, god he was talented. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, he kissed me softly at first and then made it passionate! I wasn't sure wether or not I wanted this. His hand began moving up my thigh, and towards my core. " Draco stop!" He definitely took it too far so I pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" Draco looked worried. "I'm not just some toy like Parkinson, I thought we where here to talk! Not for me to get practically abused!" I yelled and ran off, "Wait! It wasn't like that"

I had to run fast to make my first class, Draco had taken me so far into the east wing that it took me at least 20 minutes to make my way towards the dungeons. My first class was potions. Lately I had been finding it a lot more durable ever since the professor swap, Prof. Slughorn was much more of a free spirit than Prof. Snape.

I ran through the door quickly, pushing it aside. "Sorry I'm late professor, I had some business to attend to." I said quite convincingly. "All is well my dear; please take a seat next to Mr Potter." So I did just that I sat down next to harry, expecting Draco to come barging through the door at any minute I didn't want to have to face him! "Where the hell where you Mione? "Harry whispered in my ear, whilst Slughorn was discussing the uses of a poison Antidote, and what was needed to brew one. "I didn't go to the library, he took me to the east wing and he forced himself upon me, Harry Please don't over react!" I whispered to him in a yelling tone. "He did what!" Harry was yelling now, he was like an over protective brother to me and I hadn't expected him to act in any less of a way. "Mr Potter, is everything alright?" Slughorn looked confused and cautious that what he may say would send Harry Over the edge. Just as Harry was about to reply the door swung open and in stepped Draco Malfoy. He looked around cautiously, before noticing Harry standing beside me. He caught the drift of the situation and bolted from the room, I had never seen a ferret run so fast in my life. Harry ran after him, yelling profanities! "Harry! Stop!" I ran out after them.

"You asshole!" Harry had Draco pushed up into a corner, whilst shaking him violently, Dean Thomas and Shamus had also run out of the class ahead of the group and where cheering Harry on, to punch Draco harder. "Stop Harry please!" I begged him, but all he continued to do was punch Draco until he was lying on the floor, bloody nosed and bruised. Dean and shamus where ecstatic, I was shocked and Harry looked pretty proud of himself. "That Is enough!" Came a loud voice from behind me, I turned to see Professor McGonagall pushing through the crowd of excited teens. "Mr Potter, get away from him immediately!" Harry got up away from Draco and over to my side, he pulled me into a hug and said. "As long as I'm around Hermione, I won't let anyone hurt you or touch you! That is my promise to you. As long as your promise to me is that you never go near Draco Malfoy again!" Harry grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away in the direction of the Gryffindor Common room.

**OOOOOOOO hahaha my first conflict how amazing! Don't you all wish you had a best friend like harry **** xoxoxoxo ily u all, need ideas for later chapters SO HELP bye for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey lovely ppls LOL JKS!... jks**

**A big big thankyou to CitrusObsessed who has helped me with the ideas for this next chapter and my bestie Daniel who also helped! Xoxoxox**

**Ily u all! And please ignore my shit grammar and spelling bye!**

**Oh wait! I don't own harry p soz babes! Xoxoxo**

"Wait so you hit Malfoy, how many times?" Ron asked sounding very interested. It was nice to have him around, lately he was always of with lavender, so we never got to spend time with the scruffy, red head we all came to love! "2 times in the face, I kicked him in the back once and in the nuts once! Dude it was epic I wish you where there to help!" harry smiled looking a little sad, he too was effected by never seeing his best mate anymore. "It was hardly epic, you broke his nose Harry!" Ron bellowed out in laughter and harry just sat there soaking up all the attention from proud Gryffindor students. I could have sworn one asked to touch the hand he used!

"What's the time Ron? We have Prefect patrol tonight." I asked Ron, I didn't want to be late for my duty, as it results in a detention. "Its 8:15 maybe we should head off?" Ron shouted over all the Gryffindor kids. "Bye Harry have fun!" We screamed in perfect unison, which made us laugh.

Me and Ron decided that we should split the rounds up, so that we could be back in our dorm by 10:30 as it was an especially cold night. "So I will patrol the dungeons, left wing and first and second floor, then we should meet back here to do the courtyards together." I smiled waving Ron farewell.

I patrolled all of the floors and left wing first and then finally made my way to the Dungeon. The corridors in the Dungeons where lit dimly, by single candles floating above my head. There was a draught coming from an unknown source and I felt chills run through my body. I quickened my pace so that I wouldn't freeze to death. The corridors seemed to go in circles, until finally I made my way to the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room. The area was large and you could hear muffled laughter emerging from behind the walls. I roamed the area until I heard more voices coming from not behind a wall, but from around the corner. I managed to go undetected and saw, Pansy Parkinson with Draco Malfoy. She was clearly angry at him, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Draco was looking down; I could only slightly detect his black eye. I turned my head to my watch to check the time; I had 5 minutes until I had to meet back with Ron. So I decided to leave. I put my head back around the corner and found, Draco and Pansy in a deep kiss. She was up against a wall holding onto Draco's face with her hands. His arm was up her shirt at the back.

My eyes began to sting, I didn't know why this was making me feel so terrible, and I felt myself go over the edge, as tears began to flood my face. I slowly walked out from behind the corner and stood there waiting for them to notice me. Draco looked up from the kiss and starred straight into my eyes, he looked awful, I felt awful! So I once again fled a scene where Draco Malfoy was the culprit of my depression.

As I ran towards the Common room, I thought everything through. I felt like the biggest Dumbass, Draco had clearly been flirting with me for the past week and I was letting it happen, leading him on. He kissed me, which is what I wanted and I flipped out. Maybe this was my entire fault! There must be some Method to my Madness? And even then I saw him kissing another girl, did I really have a right to be mad at him for that, when I so clearly rejected him! Maybe I hurt his feelings and he was seeking comfort, or maybe I was just a toy to him, a game he played with his friends, who can fuck granger first? One thing I did know, was how amazing I felt whenever I was around him, He made me feel alive and so wanted, which was why I couldn't understand my irrational behaviour. Maybe I'm just Frigid!

I had stopped crying now, and began walking. I rejoined Ron a little later than planned, and we both decided that we should skip the courtyards and go back to the common room. He could see I was upset and didn't ask any questions, he was a good friend that way.

We arrived back at around 10, and the common room was empty, except for Harry who was sitting in the same lounge chair reading a large book by Bathilda Bagshot.

"How was your lesson with Dumbledore Harry?" Ron asked sitting down in front of the fire. "Uneventful, how was patrol?" Harry replied eyeing me off slightly as I sat on a couch across from him. "Much the same Mate, I did catch Millicent Bullstrode on the 3rd floor though, claimed she left a book somewhere, I gave her a weeks detention" Ron smiled at his feelings of self importance, I chuckled lightly. The night continued with the common room filled with our laughter, as me and my best friends slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke early, realising that I had fallen asleep in the common room. I rolled over on the couch and got up, my back was sore from the awkward position of my sleep. I noticed that both Harry and Ron where also asleep on couches, so I was cautious not to wake them. I tip toed up stairs to my room and grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes from my trunk, and made my way to the prefect showers on the 3rd floor.<p>

The water felt refreshing on my face; it was as if I was washing away everything negative about my previous days. I scrubbed my hair especially hard to give it a sweet smell. I became to frightened to get out, encase the crippling cold froze my body, so I cast a quick heat spell and jumped out. I wrapped my towel around myself and went to the opposite end of the bathroom to get my hair and makeup sorted. I starred at my reflection in the mirror before straightening my hair and applying a little Mascara and foundation. I walked over to the changing rooms and found a note lying on my clothes. I thought that it was odd, I didn't hear anyone come in. It was a simple note, that had my name on the front. I opened it;

_Hermione,_

_Meet me on the Astronomy Tower _

_At Midnight _

_Signed- Draco _

The note took me by surprise. I didn't think he would ever want to speak to me again, after how I had been acting. Now I had to go another day with the constant Thought of Draco Malfoy in my head!

* * *

><p>My Day went by so slowly in anticipation for midnight; I ate Lunch and Dinner in almost silence. I told my friends that I was feeling sick so I didn't want to go to study hall with them, when in truth I just wanted to get ready. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Draco everything I have kept bottled up inside. I decided to wear a pair of Black skinny Jeans, and a Grey loose Knit jumper, with my combat boots, I tied my hair up in a pony tail as it was still straight and would look very, Devil may care.<p>

I got done whatever studying I needed to do, and got myself ahead in my potions homework. I kept myself occupied until the clock read, 11:40, when I decided I should leave.

The Night was cold, and I was glad to be wearing such a large Jumper, I rapped my arms around myself and went over everything I was going to say, in my head. I reached the astronomy tower and slowly began to ascend the spiralling staircase. At the top I wandered over to the lookout and glanced upon the beauty of the black lake. It was especially cold up here, so I cast a heating charm.

"Beautiful isn't it" Draco had snuck up on me and was now standing by my side. "Its peaceful I will agree" I responded calmly that was a good start. "Hermione, I'm sure you want to say a lot to me, and that's understandable, but please let me start out by saying, sorry, for everything, I never wanted to hurt you, or be hurt because of you!" Draco looked into my eyes, and I heard my heart skip a beat. I became confused and forgot about everything I was going to say. Why did he have to have that effect on me? I finally came out with "Well, I need to apologize to. I led you on that was wrong of me, But that doesn't give you the right to go of and snog Pansy when I was lead to believe you might actually…..never mind" I raised my voice a little and then lowered my head to the horizon, so that he wouldn't confuse me anymore. "I didn't kiss her Hermione, she was angry at me for….kissing you and forced herself on me!" Draco was trying to get my eye sight again, but I kept looking down! "For some reason I don't believe you, your hand was up her shirt, how you explain that!" I finally decided that for argument sake I should make eye contact! "I…ah…Look I don't get why that irritates you so much, its not like we are going out or anything, and you don't even like me so why should I bother keeping myself reserved for a pointless cause!" Draco was the one looking away now. "Draco I never said I didn't like you…..If anything I'm close to loving you….But I cant stand around watching you snog other girls, I did with Ron and Managed and my Heart just cant take it anymore! I'm sorry I have to go!" I began to walk away from the situation until he stopped me. "Hermione I can't let you leave me anymore" He spun me around using his arm, and pulled me in close. "Besides I never got to tell you how I feel." He kept getting closer, and closer "Just tell me if you want me to stop" he whispered seductively and then our lips met for the second time. It was softer and a lot less forced, I relaxed into it, and this was what I wanted. I wanted Draco and he wanted me.

We stayed there for a while, until finally he broke away, and pulled me into his chest. His perfectly sculpted muscles felt hard against my skin, it was an amazing sensation, and he was an amazing sensation. "Hermione don't think me taking it to far, but I love you, and want you in every way possible, if you understand what I mean" Draco smiled lightly at me, I knew exactly what he meant and I think I was willing "I Understand, and I want you in every way possible to" I smiled as Draco pulled me back into a kiss. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I did to, exploring every inch of it. I lowered my hands so that they where resting on his ass, and he slid his under my shirt.

Before we could go any further I pulled away "Draco, I hear the room of requirement is nice this time of year" He smirked at me and I winked at him!

**OMG did u like it? Review please ahaha sorry I didn't go all graphic on you! I want to know? Should I write a chapter on their room of requirement experiences or leave it to the imagination, what they got up to! ILY U ALLL xoxoxoxoxoox **


End file.
